


What Happens When Jaemin And Jisung Are Alone

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Jaemin and Jisung have the dorm to themselves and decide to fuck when Renjun gets back early.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	What Happens When Jaemin And Jisung Are Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renlezz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlezz/gifts).



Jisung whined as he felt Jaemin’s tongue push deeper inside his hole. With the other members out, Jaemin and Jisung took full advantage of the privacy. As soon as they were alone Jaemin pushed Jisung onto the bed and removed the younger’s sweatpants before beginning to eat Jisung out like the tight hole was Jaemin’s last meal. 

Jisung was letting out a string of moans as Jaemin expertly fucked the boy with his tongue. With a final lick Jaemin pulled his face from between Jisung’s round cheeks and roughly pushed two fingers into the younger boy's tight hole, Jisung crying out at the sudden stretch. Jaemin didn’t waste any time and quickly started roughly fingering Jisung, finding the boy’s prostate with ease and making Jisung whine even louder. 

Jaemin slipped a third finger into the tight hole before stopping his movements and leaning forward, whispering in the younger boy’s ear. “You want my fingers baby, you gotta work for them.”

Jisung immediately started thrusting back into Jaemin’s fingers, fucking himself on the long digits as hard and as fast as he could. Jaemin chuckled to himself when he realized just how eager Jisung was, giving the firm globes of Jisung’s ass a brief kiss before pulling his finger’s from the younger boy. 

Jisung whined in protest when Jaemin pulled away his pulsing hole but Jaemin ignored the whines and flipped the other boy onto his back before stripping Jisung of his shirt, leaving the younger totally naked on the bed. Jaemin pulled off his own sweatpants and climbed over Jisung, presenting the younger boy with his throbbing cock. Jisung’s mouth watered at the sight of the older’s thick cock and Jisung sucked the head into his mouth without hesitation. 

Jaemin groaned as he felt Jisung’s warm mouth surround the mushroom head of his aching erection, reaching down and curling his fingers in Jisung’s soft hair as the younger greedily licked precum from the slit. Jaemin let the other boy suckle on the tip of his dick for a couple seconds before tightening his grip on Jisung’s hair and suddenly pulling the younger forward so he was deepthroating Jaemin’s impressive erection. Jisung gagged in surprise at the sudden intrusion but quickly calmed himself down and started using the muscles in his throat to massage Jaemin’s cock. With a groan Jaemin started fucking Jisung’s mouth, pistoning his long cock in and out of the younger’s throat. Jisung moaned around Jaemin’s erection, loving the feeling of the older boy using his throat. 

While Jisung did enjoy sex with the other members Jaemin was his favorite. The others were more hesitant to be rough with the maknae but Jaemin knew that Jisung would take whatever the older gave him, something Jaemin took full advantage of. Jaemin also knew Jisung wasn’t afraid to use his safeword and that knowledge let Jaemin be as rough with the younger as he wanted.

After brutally fucking Jisung’s throat for a few minutes Jaemin pulled out, his sizable shaft now covered in spit and precum. Jaemin moved down the bed and placed Jisung’s legs over his shoulders, bending Jisung in half and kissing him passionately. While still making out with the younger boy Jaemin lined himself up with Jisung’s entrance, slamming into the tight hole with a single thrust. 

Jisung moaned loudly at the stretch, the sound muffled by Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin didn’t give Jisung time to adjust and instantly set a rough pace, slamming into Jisung’s tight hole without mercy. Jisung loved the rough fucking he was receiving and continued whining into Jaemin’s mouth, the older boy swallowing every sound as he continued destroying Jisung’s ass. After a moment of searching Jaemin located Jisung’s prostate, targeting the bundle of nerves and making Jisung moan even louder into Jaemin’s mouth. 

Jaemin wrapped a hand around Jisung’s erection and began stroking the younger boy, all while continuing to aggressively pound directly into Jisung’s prostate. Jisung, feeling himself nearing his orgasm, broke his kiss with Jaemin and with the younger’s mouth free the room filled with the sounds of moaning and skin slapping against skin. With a final whine Jisung reached his climax, spraying cum everywhere as Jaemin continued brutally thrusting into the spasming hole. 

Once Jisung was finished cumming Jaemin pulled out of the boy, wiping the cum from his hand on Jisung’s side. Jaemin knew Jisung could keep going and lifted the younger up, laying down underneath him and lowering Jisung onto his cock. 

Jisung whined as Jaemin’s thick shaft filled him once again but in spite of his oversensitivity Jisung started bouncing on the older boy’s cock right away. Jisung was blessed with a fast recovery time and it wasn’t long before he was hard again, aching erection bouncing up and down as he rode Jaemin. 

Jaemin pulled Jisung backwards so the younger’s back was resting against his muscular chest, rubbing Jisung’s abs as the boy continued fucking himself on Jaemin’s throbbing cock. Placing a hand on Jisung’s chin, Jaemin pulled the younger into another passionate kiss and started gently thrusting up into the tight hole. 

Breaking the kiss, Jaemin firmly gripped Jisung’s hips and started roughly fucking up into the younger boy. Jisung was whining even louder than before and Jaemin was confident their neighbors could hear the sounds Jisung was making. 

Wanting to switch positions, Jaemin pulled out of Jisung and pushed the younger boy onto his stomach. Jaemin mounted Jisung and slid his fat cock back inside the other boy, groaning at how tight Jisung still felt in spite of the brutal fucking he’d received. Jaemin quickly resumed pounding into Jisung and the new angle was making Jaemin’s huge cock go even deeper inside Jisung, the younger burying his face in the sheets and whining loudly as his hole was abused. 

Jaemin and Jisung were so wrapped up in their own pleasure, along with the noise they were both making, that they didn’t realize Renjun had returned to the dorm until the boy walked into the room. 

“So.” Renjun said, alerting the pair to his presence, “Is this what happens when I’m not here?”

Jaemin looked up and smiled at Renjun as he continued jackhammering into Jisung. “Oh hey you’re back. Wanna join?”

With a shrug Renjun entered the room, pulling off his clothes as he made his way towards the still fucking pair on the bed. Once Renjun joined them on the bed Jaemin curled his fingers in Jisung’s hair once again, pulling the younger boy’s head out of the sheets. Renjun groaned at how fucked out the youngest looked, unable to resist the urge to slide his shaft between Jisung’s plump lips. 

Renjun hissed as he slipped his long cock into Jisung’s mouth, the force of Jaemin’s thrusts making the youngest take more and more of Renjun into his mouth. Jaemin reached over and pulled Renjun into a heated kiss, the older two thrusting their large cocks into Jisung and spitroasting the youngest as they made out. 

Breaking the kiss, Jaemin looked into Renjun’s eyes and the oldest immediately understood what Jaemin had in mind. Renjun pulled his spit covered shaft from Jisung’s mouth and Jaemin pulled his own large cock from the boy’s ass. Once Jisung’s ass was free Renjun moved behind the youngest and slid his long cock into the wrecked hole, groaning as he was surrounded in tight heat.

Once Renjun had bottomed out inside Jisung, Jaemin pushed the older boy forward and slid his hard cock into Renjun’s tight hole. As soon as Renjun signalled he was ready Jaemin started pounding into the older boy, his powerful thrusts making Renjun fuck deep into Jisung’s well used hole. 

Jisung whined as he felt himself getting close once again. Renjun’s blunt cock head was jabbing into his prostate and the force of Jaemin’s thrusts caused Jisung’s leaking cock rub against the bed below him. Renjun, sensing the youngest’s impending orgasm, reached below Jisung’s tight stomach and started stroking the boy’s aching erection. Jisung came in seconds, clamping down around Renjun’s long cock and spraying cum all over the sheets. 

The sensations of Jisung’s amazing hole spasming around him and Jaemin plowing into him pushed Renjun over the edge, the oldest filling Jisung with his thick cum. Jaemin, having been close for a little while, came right after Renjun, depositing his load inside Renjun’s clenching hole with a loud groan. 

All three boys caught their breaths and pulled out from the now cum filled holes. Too exhausted to hold themselves up they all collapsed next to each other on the bed, the older boys sandwiching Jisung between them. Renjun rolled over so he was facing the younger two. “I should leave you guys alone more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but I think I've decided Jisung likes rough sex. Anyways let me know what you think and thanks for reading 😊
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
